A Staring Competition beta read
by noffermans
Summary: this is the same story as a my last only now it's beta read pleas tell what you find WARNING this is yoai


**Well this is the same story as my last, only know I got a beta reader and helped me to get all confused lines and spelling mistakes out so tell what you found of it**

It was lunch time and Joey didn't have anything to eat. And he did know what that meant. Joey forgot his money or food at least once a week. And when he did, Kaiba always showed off what he had. Kaiba always had too much and did (sometimes) give him something. But Joey had to win a challenge for it. And he was looking forward to it, because he had a crush on the tall brunet. It was more than a crush-Joey was in love with Kaiba.

Seto POV

I walked into the cafeteria. I had heard that the blond had forgot his lunch again. I saw that some of his friend offered him some money, but he didn't take it. I sat in front of him and asked him why he didn't take their money. ''Because I know I can't pay them back," Joey answered.

''So taking my food is your only option?''

He sent me a glare and said, ''Otherwise it is wasting your food, isn't it?''

Joey and I did become sort of friends in the last few weeks. We talked more, and I knew what happened with him at home. We still argued a lot, but that wasn't bad. It wouldn't be normal if we didn't fight. But honestly, I did hope we could be something more than friends.

Joey snapped me out of my thoughts. ''So how do I have to kick your butt to get the food?'' I was still thinking up an answer. ''Please, could it be something here? I just had PE, and I'm not in the mood for running,'' he explained as he stared out the window….

Joey POV

''That's alright," Kaiba said. I could tell from his voice that he was slightly disappointed about it, but who was he to complain? I was tired as hell.

''I have an idea,'' I heard.

I turned to look at him directly. ''What is it?'' I asked.

''A staring competition,'' He replied.

''A staring competition?'' I wondered.

Kaiba nodded. ''Simple rules,'' he said. ''We just stare at each other, and the first one to blink loses.''

I didn't really like this idea. Normally when he looks at me I just start to blush, and I don't want him to see that. But I really need something to eat, so I guess I do not have much choice.

I sighed and said, "When do we start?"

''When I say so,'' he answered.

Seto POV

To get into a comfortable position so I didn't have to move much, I laid my head on both of my folded hands. Joey did the same, but with just one hand.

''And now we will start," I said.

I stared at his honey brown eyes.

I tried to look beyond the mask Joey wears that tells everybody it is alright. Because I know it isn't. He is pretty good in hiding things and I tried to break it open. I can see that he is trying to do the same thing to me. But I'm not planning to let him find the secrets behind my mask.

Joey POV

I did my best not to blush and it did work. But it was hard-his blue eyes were staring at me like he was trying to find something. I know what he was looking for, but didn't give in. Nobody has to know. At the same time I tried to look behind his ice cold mask.

To see for once something else in those eyes.

''Hey guys, what are you doing?'' I heard.

''Hi, Yugi,'' I said without losing eye contact with Kaiba.

''We are having a staring competition and I will win that food.''

''No, you won't,'' Kaiba said

''Yes, I will.''

''No, you won't.''

I felt my face heat up and it wasn't from anger.

Normal POV

Some people around them were watching their argument. Kaiba sat there with the cold expression towards Joey, who became red. Seeing this, Kaiba let a smirk past his lips, and that made Joey become more red.

''Do you like what you see?'' Joey said.

''Why would you say that?'' answered Kaiba.

''Because of your smile.''

A shocked expression crossed Kaiba's face but was gone soon afterwards. He didn't say anything more, but just continued to stare. Everybody who was standing there walked away.

Seto POV

How did I let my smirk go over in a smile? I haven't smiled in years. How could Joey make me do that? Joey's eyes sparkled happily because he won the argument. But this competition is far from over. I saw a little hurt behind that sparkle. He had his mask down. Even if it was just a little. But what caused the hurt-the argument, school, or something else? I leaned in a little to get a closer look.

Joey POV

Kaiba was smiling. The Seto Kaiba was smiling. And when he was shocked he had let his mask down for a second and I saw loneliness. I hoped I didn't see it good. Because I didn't want him to be lonely. He is to cute to be lonely

Kaiba leaned closer. It makes my face become red again. But I didn't give in, so I leaned in closer to look him better in the eyes. And I saw that the cold CEO get some pink tint on his cheeks

Seto POV

Is it just me, or did it get hotter in here? Joey had leaned in closer as well and I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. I hoped that Joey didn't see it. But by the look of his smile, I think he did.

Joey is red himself, and it makes him rather cute. Since when did I call him cute? It doesn't matter. I could now look at Joey like this with an excuse. I'll lean in closer because I want Joey to became more red so he'll be more cute.

Joey POV

Kaiba was a little too close now. But he didn't go away. It was in a strange way good to sit like this. We were so close now that if one of us leaned in more we could kiss. That idea didn't bother me that much. I wanted to lean in that little gap. But only thinking of it made me become more shades of red. Seto's eyes weren't cold anymore. They were shining warm with an emotion I couldn't place.

Seto POV

Joey blushed like crazy. And I liked it. How I wanted to kiss that blushing face. Wait? What! I couldn't do that…or could I? What was going to happen if I did? Well there was one way to find out. I closed the distance between us and kissed him on the lips, and closed my eyes. I had lost the competition but this feeling was worth it for once.

Joey POV

Seto leaned in and I felt two lips cover mine. My eyes shot open and looked at Seto's face, who was calm for once. My eyes slid closed and I kissed back. It felt so good. It was like I was sent to heaven and then back to earth. I felt his tongue sliding over my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, so I opened willingly. I don't want to give this feeling up, ever

Seto POV

Joey tasted amazing. I didn't care for the moment if it was a one-time thing, the only thing I cared about was that I was kissing Joey Wheeler and he was liking it. After a few minutes air became a problem and we had to separate. We both were panting a little.

''Looks like you won,'' I said.

''What?'' He asked dreamily. ''Oh yeah, but you know, I have something better.''

''Oh, and what would that be?'' said I with a smile.

''This,'' he said and kissed me again.

Joey POV

When I let go of him I said, ''You know, I like this prize better than just some food!''

''I couldn't agree more,'' said Seto.

''But do I get my other prize? I'm still hungry.''

''Of course,'' he said and passed me some food.

The bell rang minutes ago but I didn't mind. The only thing I thought about was that this wasn't a dream, and that I did get some food…and a boyfriend as well.

**And was it more clear now? I Hope so I want to thank dancing elf for Beta Reading you did a great job**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
